El precio de los beneficios
by LittlePandoraMayfair
Summary: Draco corta a Pansy y ella para vengarse suelta un rumor que arruina la vida de nuestro querido Slytherin. Para poder recuperarse Malfoy debe recurrir a la persona menos esperara... pero tal vez las cosas no salgan como él no espera.
1. Chapter 1

**El precio de los beneficios.**

**Summary: Malfoy corta con Pansy, y esta de venganza suelta un rumor que arruina la vida de nuestro querido Slytherin. Para poder librarse de este rumor, Malfoy tendrá que recurrir a la persona menos esperara.  
**

* * *

- Pansy, hazme el favor de hacerte para allá- dijo un chico rubio notablemente molesto.

Pansy, su novia, fingió no escucharlo y al contrario, se pegó más el su pecho y lo abrazó con mayor fuerza. Draco Malfoy, estudiante de Slytherin, capitán del equipo de quiddicht y prefecto de esta misma casa, tomó a su novia con fuerza para apartarla de él.

-No te traje aquí para lo que crees-Repuso con frialdad.

-Oh Draco, no te hagas el difícil- susurró ella coquetamente – bien sabes que lo quieres.-

Pansy, puso cara de cachorro que intentaba inútilmente ser sexy e intento abrazarlo preparándose para una sección de besos con el chico más deseado del colegio. El rubio se lo impidió y volvió a separarla de él bruscamente.

-Pansy, te traje aquí para decirte que se acabo-

Ella se quedó pálida y trato de procesar lo que el rubio acababa de decirle.

-¿Qué… qué acabo amor?- pregunto fingiendo ignorancia

-No te hagas la mal entendida, sabes perfectamente que estoy terminando contigo- la cara de la morena de Pansy hizo una mueca. – no Pansy, no estoy bromeando.-

-¡No puedes terminar conmigo! Draco, tú y yo somos los reyes de Slytherin, la pareja perfecta, ¿sabes lo que pasará si terminamos?-

-La verdad es que no y ni me interesa – el joven sonrió levemente- pero la verdad es que ya me cansé de ti. Eres vanidosa, presuntuosa, chismosa, pegajosa y sobre todo molesta, no sé si comprendas lo que digo y en caso de que no, entiende por lo menos lo básico, no más tú y yo. O como dicen los idiotas muggles, Game over.

Al terminar de hablar con la chica que ahora se convertía en su ex novia, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el gran comedor.

-Te arrepentirás de esto, no será la última vez que sepas de mi Malfoy –sentenció Pansy Parkinson, inyectando cada palabra con veneno.

_Dos semanas después_

Draco Malfoy se encontraba tranquilamente desayunando en la mesa de su casa en el gran comedor. Reía de las tonterías de Crabbe y Goyle, cuando llegó Zabini.

-Draco, tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente él – es importante.-

-¿Qué sucede Zabini? –

-Es sobre Pansy, ella…-

-¡Otra vez con eso! – interrumpió el rubio riendo – Ya te dije que puedes salir con ella, no me importa, ella y yo terminamos. Todo el mundo sabe que te gusta desde el primer año.

El moreno se sonrojo ligeramente ante el comentario del príncipe de los slytherins, pero hizo como si nada pasara y continúo:

-Hay un rumor sobre ti-

El rubio abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido.

-¿De qué?, ¿sobre que soy el supremo rey del universo?, - dijo engreídamente Malfoy mientras untaba mantequilla a su tostada -¿Qué me puedo acostar con muchas chicas en una sola noche y satisfacerlas a todas?, porque eso es cierto-

Crabbe y Goyle rieron admirados, en ese momento unas chicas pasaron riendo a una lado de su mesa y el rubio les guiñó el ojo coquetamente, provocando unas carcajadas bastantes sonoras de parte de ellas.

Zabini se sentó en la mesa a un lado de Malfoy y le indico que se acercara a él y Crabbe y Goyle imitaron a su líder para poder escuchar lo que tenia que decir Zabini.

-Pansy- susurro el moreno- soltó el rumor de que eres homosexual y tienes un romance con Crabbe y Goyle. Según ella esa es la razón por la que terminaron-

Malfoy se apartó bruscamente y soltó una risotada, en cambio, Goyle y Crabbe se apartaron de él totalmente horrorizados.

-Zabini, ¿Pero quién demonios le creería algo tan estúpido a Pansy? – dijo el joven serpiente.

Su interlocutor señaló al grupo de chicas risueñas que habían pasado a su lado hacia unos momentos. La mirada del rubio les hecho un vistazo y después con la mirada recorrió todo el Gran Comedor. Algunas personas al verse observados por él, volvieron su vista a sus desayunos, pero otros lo seguían mirando descaradamente y se murmuraban cosas sin intentar de ser discretos. Nadie miraba así a un Malfoy, a un miembro de la familia Malfoy se le tenía respeto y miedo, pero al parecer a algunos estudiantes les importaba un bledo quién fuera él.

Malfoy se volvió para decirles algo a Crabbe y Goyle, pero los muy cobardes de sus secuaces habían huido temerosos de que los relacionaran con él.

Molesto se giro hacia Zabini

-¿Qué?, ¿Tú no vas a huir? –Le hablo de golpe denotando su enojo- ¿No tienes miedo de que digan que eres mi novio? –

-No, solo es un bobo rumor – dijo Zabini sin darle importancia y tomando una mandarina– seguro se olvidaran de él en unas cuantas semanas, ahora si me perdonas, iré a invitar a Pansy a salir aprovechando de su despecho. Gracias Draco-

El rubio se quedó solo en la mesa. Podía sentir todas las miradas sobre él, y no paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo Zabini, tal vez este tenía razón y en algunas semanas el patético rumor de Pansy se esfumaría al igual que el resto de rumores en Hogwarts, así que tomo sus cosas y se marchó a clases, con su humor bastante mejor.

En el camino, de lejos vio a Astoria, una chica de Slytherin un año menor que él y hermana de una de sus compañeras de clase, con la cual se había besado antes. Caminó decididamente hacia ella, aún tenía tiempo y podría divertirse un poco con ella.

La chica estaba con su grupo de amigas, pero al darse cuenta de que el rubio se dirigía hacia ella, se puso nerviosa. En cambio, sus amigas miraron a Malfoy y comenzaron a reírse, mientras se escabullían para dejarla sola con él, a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Astoria.

Malfoy al llegar con ella, tomó uno de los rizos de su cabello y comenzó a jugar con él mientras le susurraba seductoramente al oído.

-Hola Astoria-

-Ho…Hola Draco- contestó ella nerviosamente y levemente sonrojada.

Él colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella y la aproximó a su cuerpo.

-Astoria, no te pongas nerviosa, tú no eres así-

-Draco…-

-Faltan 20 minutos para la siguiente clase, ¿quieres divertirte un poco? – el rubio comenzó a besar su cuello, ignorando las palabras de ella.

-¡No! –Gritó Astoria apartándolo de su cuerpo, dejando al joven Slytherin sorprendido – me niego a seguir siendo tu mentira. ¡Ya lo sé todo! Solo me has estado usando para ocultar que eres gay.

Malfoy retrocedió horrorizado por sus palabras, y ella lo tomó su reacción como algo positivo.

-No tienes por qué asustarte, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, ser gay es algo completamente normal. Puedes confiar en mí, aunque tú me gustas mucho y te agradezco todo lo que hemos pasado, puedo ser tu amiga y te apoyaré- Astoria sonrió con sinceridad y lo abrazó antes de marcharse.

El rubio se quedó paralizado y trató de procesar lo ocurrido.

Al mismo tiempo, cierta chica morena de Slytherin que había observado la escena, sonrió satisfecha,

-Veamos cuanto tardas en volver a mí Malfoy –

Habían pasado tres semanas y el rumor sobre que Draco Malfoy, príncipe de los slytherins era gay, seguía en su apogeo.

El joven había tenido cientos de declaraciones por parte de sus compañeros masculinos del colegio, algunas chicas, le habían llorado y al igual que Astoria, le había ofrecido su amistad y apoyo. Por su parte, el jefe de su casa, Snape, le había dado una charla sobre homosexualidad para enseñarle que esa preferencia sexual era totalmente natural. Y como si fuera poco, tuvo que escribir una extensa, pero extensa carta a sus padres aclarándoles de que no era homosexual (esto después de que Lucius Malfoy le enviase un vociferador a su hijo exigiendo una aclaración de cierto rumor que había llegado a sus oídos).

En pocas palabras, el rumos jamás terminaría y su reputación de chico malo y sexy se estaba yendo por el caño, lo cuál era irónico ya que ni siquiera Myrtle que vivía en la cañería del colegio, quería salir con él.

Draco estaba cansado de que lo acosaran en comedor, así que había optado desayunar solo en los jardines para poder estar tranquilo. Esa mañana arrojaba frustrado piedras al lago. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

En ese momento Pansy pasó jalando de la mano a Zabini, Malfoy imagino que buscaban un lugar para besuquearse, así que se ocultó detrás de un arbusto, ya que lo último que deseaba era que Pansy comenzara a fastidiar.

Zabini se había vuelto bastante popular pro ligarse a la ex heterosexual de Draco Malfoy, y aunque sabia que ella lo estaba usando por despecho, al parecer a él no le molestaba. Zabini había obtenido lo que quería.

Este último pensamiento pasó por la mente del rubio y fue cuando tuvo una gran idea. Si alguien como Zabini, se pudo hacer popular por salir con una chica así, Malfoy recuperaría su reputación ligándose a unas de las chicas más deseadas del colegio; claro que existía el problema de que todas lo creían gay.

Maldijo por abajo y trató de pensar en alguien que serviría.

Pensó en Cho Chang, una de las chicas más bonitas y conocidas del colegio, popular por ser la ex novia del difunto Cedric Diggory "Campeón de Hogwarts".

Sacó de su mochila un pergamino y apuntó su nombre, a un lado de sus pros y contras:

**Cho Chang. Ravenclaw**

**Pros: Linda, con algo de materia gris, jugadora de quidditch. Excelente trasero.**

**Contras: Dicen que llora cuando besa. Salió con Potter**

Tachó inmediatamente su nombre. No tocaría nada que Potter hubiese tocado antes.

Escribió otro nombre.

**Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw.**

**Pros: Bonita e inteligente.**

**Contra: Está loca, ella y su padre. **

**Tachado.**

**Susan Bones.**

**Pros: Sobrina de Madame Bones¿?**

**Contras: No tiene chiste**

**Tachado.**

**Padma Patil… ¿o será Parvati?. Ravenclaw o Gryffindor.**

**Pros: Son bastante bonitas**

**Contras: No puedo diferenciarlas, además fueron al baile de navidad con el rajado y la comadreja.**

**Tachadas.**

**Ginny Weasley:**

Se detuvo un momento pensando en el nombre que acababa de escribir, ¿de verdad estaba considerado a una Weasley?

Siguió escribiendo.

**Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor.**

**Pros: Buena jugadora de quidditch. Una de las chicas más bonitas del colegio (según comentarios de muchos chicos). Lindos pechos.**

Tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de que ella era producto de esas comadrejas pobretonas, tenía lo suyo la chica. Pero grandes virtudes vienen con grandes defectos

**Contras: No.1, es una Weasley. No. 2. Nunca accederá. No. 3. NOVIA DE POTTER.**

**Nota: Jamás tocaré nada que Potter haya tocado.**

**Tachado.**

Veinte minutos después había escrito varios nombres más, pero ninguno le era útil, después de todo era un Malfoy y no había nadie a su altura.

Dejó a un lado su lista y suspiró profundamente. Entonces la vio, a lo lejos, con su cabellera castaña y alborotada, ella era tan inconfundible.

Tomó su pergamino, su pluma y anotó con rapidez.

**Hermione Granger. Gryffindor.**

**Contras: Sangre sucia. Molesta, una insoportable sabelotodo.**

**Pros: Es una chica. Bastante popular por ser amiga de Potter y el pobretón, además porque el idiota de Krum la invitó a salir.**

Levantó la vista de su pergamino y la observo con mayor atención. Granger tenia grandes ventajas: Pansy se cabrearía, al igual que Potter y Weasley (lo cual era un gran punto extra). Estaba seguro de que Potter no la había tocado de esa manera, al igual que Weasley a pesar de que todo el mundo sabia que la comadreja salir con ella.

Anotó todo esto en su lista como las ventajas y al final agregó:

**Para ser una rata de biblioteca, no está tan mal.**

Rodeó su nombre y guardó el pergamino en su mochila. Ahora tan solo debía cortejar a su presa para su beneficio.

* * *

**Bueno, este es mi segundo fic que subo.**

**Esta idea tenia un buen rondanme la cabeza y para serles sincero, fue el primer fic que escribí de dramione y por fin me anime a subirlo!  
**

**Espero les guste, planeo no hacerlo muy largo, porque no me gustan los fics tan largos, sobretodo porque son los que tienen tendencia a quedar abandonados y creeanme que sé lo feo que es cuando nuncan terminan el fic que estás leyendo y te quedas con cara de O_O quiero saber que pasó!  
**

**Como sea, todo mis fics son dedicados a ls fans de DracoXHermione n.n  
**

**Y porfavor dejen reviews, de verdad es lo que motiva a uno seguir escribiendo y mejorar como escritora n.n  
**

**Con cariño: PanMayfair  
**


	2. Capitulo 2: Hagamos un trato

**El precio de los beneficios, capitulo dos.**

**Hagamos un trato.**

_**Summary: Malfoy corta con Pansy, y esta de venganza suelta un rumor que arruina la vida de nuestro querido Slytherin. Para poder librarse de este rumor, Malfoy tendrá que recurrir a la persona menos esperara.**_

* * *

Hermione se encontraba sentada detrás de una gran pila de libros que la ocultaban por completo, pero a pesar de eso, cierto chico rubio que tenia 2 horas observándola sabía perfectamente que era ella, después de todo, era una rata de biblioteca.

La verdad es que no tenia ni idea de como acercarse a ella a pedirle una cita, normalmente su método de conquista consistía en llegar con las chicas, ponerse en pose seductor de "yo soy Draco Malfoy y sé que quieres conmigo", les susurraría frases seductoras, ¿y porque no? un leve pero excitante manoseo también y listo, las chicas de Hogwarts caían rendidas a sus pies, pero no, sabía perfectamente que con Hermione Granger la cosa tendría que ser diferente, a pesar de que le molestaba su aire de superioridad y su obsesión por saberlo todo, no era de la clase de chica estúpida que caía tan fácil.

Tomó un libro de las estanterías al azar y se aproximó a ella. Solo podía escuchar el constante rasgueo de la pluma sobre el pergamino. La castaña no se percató de su presencia hasta que le muchacho se sentó a su lado.

-No Ron, ya te dije que no te ayudare con tu trabajo de Flitwick, no es mi problema que lo hayas dejado de último – dijo ella automáticamente sin levantar la vista de su pergamino.

-Te apreciaría Granger, que no me confundieras con el idiota de Weasley –

Ella levantó la mirada cuando reconoció aquella voz. La joven leona lo miró directamente y se dirigió a él notablemente molesta al ver quien la había interrumpido.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – preguntó con dureza

-Calma Granger, ¿Qué acaso no puedo acercarme a saludar a una colega prefecta?- Draco trató de utilizar su voz seductora con ella, pero al parecer la castaña lo detestaba tanto como para que esto surtiera efecto en su persona.

-Mira Malfoy, si vienes a molestar, vuelve después, ahora no tengo tiempo – dijo ella quitándole importancia a la presencia del joven slytherin, para volver a su trabajo.

El rubio se sintió estúpido, sabía que sería difícil convencerla de que saliera con él, y para lograrlo solo tenia de dos:

Era seducirla,

Iba directamente al grano con ella y le pedía ayuda

Que Granger se fijara en él estaría difícil, no es que él fuera un mal partido, de hecho todas las chicas del colegio se morían por él o eso había sido antes del rumor. Era bastante obvio que ella estaba más ocupada en sus asuntos que en salir con chicos, pero por eso mismo también se cargaba una reputación con ellos:

Hermione Granger, no solo era la chica más inteligente de su generación, además de ser una bruja sumamente talentosa, también tenia su reputación de rompe corazones (reputación que ella ignoraba totalmente). No solo había sido la chica que asistió al baile de Navidad con el famosísimo y cotizado Viktor Krum, quién había estado loco por ella, y que al final rechazó, era la chica más deseada porque ningún chico había logrado tener una relación con ella. Chicos como el imbécil de Cormac McLaggen, o la comadreja Weasley se morían por ella, ¿pero que hacia la castaña? Los ignoraba vilmente. Era _la chica imposible_. Los chicos la deseaban por eso, a diferencia del joven slytherin, con quien todas las chicas querían salir por ser apuesto, seductor y hábil en la cama; con las chicas, el reto era mantener a Malfoy por más de una noche.

Era por eso que la había elegido, además porque los chicos del colegio la consideraban muy guapa, cosa que él solo había llegado a corroborar en una ocasión: en el Baile de navidad.

Por esto mismo existía la opción dos.

Pedirle su ayuda o rogarle si se encontraba desesperado, esto último se encontraba tachado en su lista mental, ya que ningún Malfoy le rogaba a nadie (aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que esa idea la picara el cerebro como una aguja)

Pero, ¿por qué ella habría de acceder a ayudarlo? Sabía que no le agradaba a la Gryffindor, pero no le quedaba de otra, ella era la persona que había elegido para sus planes.

Esa mañana se había levantado muy seguro de su personalidad de casanova infalible, es más, hasta se reía de como podría jugar con ella como si fuese un cochino trapo, pero cuando llegó a la biblioteca, y la vio tan dedicada a su trabajo, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando no lograba captar algo y corriendo agresivamente a Weasley que horas antes le había rogado que le ayudase en su trabajo, recordó que ella también se cargaba su temperamento, después de todo ella lo había abofeteado en tercero y nadie, excepto su padre, lo había golpeado antes.

Así que la respuesta a su interrogativa era fácil.

-Granger sal conmigo- dijo de golpe.

La chica se quedó quieta por un momento, tal vez analizando las palabras del slytherin, después hizo sus cosas a un lado y lo miro seriamente.

-Qué gracioso Malfoy-

-No bromeo Granger-

-Mira que tienes que estar desesperado o loco Malfoy para invitar a salir a una sangre sucia como yo- dijo la leona burlándose de él.

-No es lo que crees Granger- respondió a la defensiva la serpiente.

-Entonces, si te digo que sé exactamente que planeas, y que piensas utilizarme para limpiar tu reputación de "homo", no me lo negaras, ¿verdad? – dijo ella sonriendo complacida

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos. Ella lo sabía, ¡por supuesto que lo sabía! No podía esperar menos de la bruja más inteligente de su generación

-No, no lo negaré – respondió él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué abría de ayudarte Malfoy, después de todos estos años de tan cordiales tratos entre tu y yo? – Preguntó ella sarcásticamente - ¿Qué obtendría yo? –

-Granger, ¿me estás proponiendo un trato? – El rubio sonrió complacido- No te conocía ese lado-

-No me conoces Malfoy, tan solo quería dejar claro que estamos hablando puramente de negocios y no es que yo te atraiga realmente – contestó ella algo molesta.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso te gustaría que me gustarás de verdad? – dijo él burlonamente mientras tomaba uno de los risos de la castaña y jugueteaba con él.

Ella le dio un manotazo para que soltara su pelo.

-¿Quieres que te ayude, si o no? – dijo la leona fastidiada.

Malfoy se puso serio y asintió.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos, yo te voy a ayudar a librarte de ese estúpido rumor y tú en cambio vas a dejar de molestarme – dicho esto, Hermione cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Él la miró sospechosamente mientras estudiaba sus palabras.

-No soy idiota Granger, tú quieres algo más que eso, dime que es- dijo Draco – No voy a dejar que me utilices como tu juguete, soy un Malfoy y nadie usa a los de mi familia-

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo soy una Granger y me vale lo que opines, lo que yo voy a obtener de esto no te afecta en nada, así que no es necesario que lo sepas, y no me vengas conque te voy a utilizar como un juguetito, porque tú eres el que pensaba usarme como uno-

-¿Sabes?, no tengo que seguir tus condiciones…-

-Sí, sí tienes, - le interrumpió la chica - porque la única razón para que hayas acudido a mi es que no tienes nadie más que te ayude, así que no te queda de otra más que cerrar el pico si quieres que te ayude, así que, ¿trato hecho?

Dicho esto, ella le tendió la mano esperando que él cerrara el trato. No le quedaba de otra, la Gryffindor tenía razón, no había otra persona que lo pudiese ayudar, y siendo sincero, tampoco tenía otra en la que pudiese confiar, así que alargó su mano para estrecharla con Hermione.

-Muy bien, "trato hecho". Así que… supongo que ya somos novios "falsos" – dijo el rubio tímidamente y bastante inseguro si era adecuado decirlo.

-¡Claro que todavía no somos novios "falsos"!- le respondió ella un poco exasperada.

-Pero si acabamos de cerrar el trato…-

Hermione rodó los ojos y explicó:

-Claro qué no. Sí queremos que "esto" sea creíble, tenemos que fingir que empezamos a gustarnos de poco a poco, si lo forzamos, hasta la persona más idiota del colegio se daría cuenta que es una farsa. Tengo un plan, más tarde te lo mandó por una lechuza, ¿vale? –

Draco asintió, sabía que ella tenía razón...

-Y algo más – agregó ella mientras tomaba sus cosas para marcharse – para sea creíble también sería mejor que nos llamaremos por nuestros nombres y no por nuestros apellidos, para dar la impresión de confianza e intimidad, así que siéntete libre de decirme Hermione-

-Me parece bien…Hermione- decir su nombre le parecía raro al príncipe de los slytherins, incluso le supo extraño en la boca, pero por otra parte le gustaba poder llamarla por su nombre.

-Entonces, espera mi lechuza y nos vemos después…Draco- ella se despidió y él no le quedó otra más que observarla salir por la puerta de la biblioteca.

* * *

**Yey! Segundo capitulo y actualizando.**

**Creo que este es más corto que el anterior, pero espero les guste.**

**Al parecer a nuestro Draco nada le está saliendo como lo planea y la de los pantalones va a ser nuestra querida Hermione XD**

**Anoche cuando terminé este capitulo se me ocurrieron muchas cosas para los siguientes capitulos, así que espero actualizar pronto. Solo les adelanto que nuestro querido Malfoy se va a quedar con la bocata abierta y le va a gustar XD**

**Sobre el largo de fic, yo le calculo por lo menos tres capitulos más y listo, ya que como les había dicho, no soy muy fan de fics largos porque tienen la tendencia de caer en el abandono y como en este momento me encuentro en finales en la escuela, pues ustedes se imaginaran O**

**Por último, quiero agradecer sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz, y me motiva a seguir escribiendo. Gracias chics! y por eso se han ganado un abrazo versión chibi de Draco Malfoy 3.**

**Así que, espero verlos pronto con un nuevo capitulo.**

**Con cariño.**

**PanMayfair**


	3. Capitulo 3: Nuestra primera cita

**El precio de los beneficios.**

**Summary: Malfoy corta con Pansy, y esta de venganza suelta un rumor que arruina la vida de nuestro querido Slytherin. Para poder librarse de este rumor, Malfoy tendrá que recurrir a la persona menos esperara.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el gran comedor a la hora del desayuno, era la primera vez que desayunaba ahí desde que el rumor sobre su supuesta "homosexualidad" se había desatado. Era consiente de todo lo que tendría que pasar si decidía exponerse en público otra vez, pero bueno, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer. Por ejemplo, esperar una carta.

Llevaba 10 minutos con la misma taza de chocolate que ahora se había enfriado y esperaba el correo matutino, por lo que no dejaba de observar el techo esperando el arribo de las lechuzas mensajeras. Esto le ayudaba a omitir a Pansy que no dejaba de besuquear a Zabini cada vez que creía que Draco la veía.

-¿Esperas el correo hoy Draco?- preguntó Nott, sonriendo.

Pansy pegó la oreja para escuchar la respuesta de Draco, sin siquiera tener el cuidado de fingir que no chismeaba lo referente a su ex novio.

-Sí, de hecho sí-

Theodore Nott, era uno de los pocos amigos de Malfoy que aún le hablaban con normalidad sin preocuparse por el estúpido rumor que corria sobre él, Malfoy no había pasado esto de largo, por lo que se sentía profundamente agradecido y había hecho una lista mental de sus verdaderos amigos en Slytherin, así como una lista de los traidores, encabezados por Crabbe y Goyle, quienes lo abandonaron por completo. El joven slytherin había prometido que los haría pagar semejante traición a su "amo"

En ese momento, las lechuzas anunciaron su llegado gracias a los gritos de sorpresa que siempre soltaban los de primero. Inmediatamente Malfoy buscó una lechuza blanca como la nieve, propiedad de Potter, pero que sabía que cierta personita usaba de vez en cuando. La vio por fin, y sus ojos se abrieron esperando que aterrizara frente a él, pero en cambio fue a posarse en la mesa de los gryffindors.

Observo la mesa de los leones con detenimiento y buscó con la mirada a la chica de cabellera castaña de la cual esperaba una carta. Estaba totalmente seguro de que usaría esa lechuza. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella, la leona le sonrió y le señaló con la cabeza otra lechuza negra, un poco más elegante que se acercó volando al rubio.

La lechuza era parecida a la que usaba su familia, por supuesto, pensó, si ella usaba a la lechuza de Potter, hubiese sido muy obvia su correspondencia entre ellos, así que seguramente la castaña eligió ocultarla para que pareciera una carta proveniente de sus padres. Tomó el sobre que le ofrecía la lechuza y la guardó de inmediato en su capa, tomó su desayuno y antes de salir disparado del gran comedor se despidió de Zabini y Nott.

Cierta morena, había observado todos los movimientos anteriores de Malfoy, y aunque un poco dudosa y curiosa, sonreía satisfecha al creer tener una nueva idea para arruinar a su ex novio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rubio entró a la biblioteca y se puso a leer la carta con mucha seriedad. No le sorprendía la pulcra y pero apretada letra de Hermione, seguramente se había quedado con la costumbre de escribir así, después de redactar tantos trabajos para las clases.

La carta era corta, y en contenía una serie de instrucciones que debía seguir para pretender que se enamoraban, tales como, patrullar juntos como prefectos, saludarse levemente en clase y cosas así, Draco asentía cada vez que leía algo con lo que estaba deacuerdo, hasta que llego al final y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

_Veme el siguiente sábado a las 11 en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié para nuestra primera "cita"_

Hermione Granger lo había citado en el lugar más pomposo y cursi que existía, además de que él detestaba ese salón, estaba seguro de que no era el estilo de Granger, pero si lo había citado allí, seguramente la leona tenia sus razones y no le quedaba de otra más que ir para seguir su plan, además de que aunque no le gustará admitirlo, confiaba en que ella no rompería el trato/promesa sobre ayudarlo a limpiar su reputación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy, caminaba hacia Hogsmeade, para su primera "cita" con la leona. Antes de salir, le había dicho a Nott y a Zabini que tendría una cita con una chica, sabia que Zabini le comentaría a Pansy y ella enviaría a su escuadrón de "amigas" a seguirlo para averiguar quién era la chica con la que saldría y a dónde. Cuando Pansy se enterada de que saldría nada más y nada menos que con Hermione Granger, su jurara enemiga, se cabrearía, para después de darle un ataque por saber que su cita era en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, esto, porque cuando salían Draco y Pansy, la morena siempre la había rogado al joven serpiente que la llevará a ese lugar, pero él jamás lo hizo.

Al llegar al salón, ignoró a las pocas parejas que lo veían con curiosidad y buscó una mesa para sentarse, cuando la vio. Hermione estaba sentada hasta el fondo, en una de las mesas más intimas y acogedoras, esperándolo mientras leía un libro. Draco sonrió, Pansy siempre insistía que la escoltara a todas su citas y tardaba mil años en arreglarse, y las veces que se citaban llegaba demasiado tarde, así que ver la joven Gryffindor tan guapa y puntual, le gustó, por lo que anotó mentalmente.

Pansy 0

Hermione 1

Tomó asiento frente a ella, y la leona al percatarse de su presencia, guardó su libro y le sonrió para saludarlo.

-llegaste temprano- dijo él

-no me gusta la impuntualidad, además veo que tu también llegas temprano- respondió ella, tratando de no sonar severa

-¿ya pediste algo?- ella negó con la cabeza, y Draco hizo señas a la mesera para que se acercará a ellos.

-Muchachos-dijo la mesera sonriendo, mostrando una sonrisa con un labial elegante y rojo sangre- ¿qué les puedo ofrecer?-

-dos cafés- pidió él y de inmediato la mesera se fue contoneándose. El rubio se dirigió hacia Hermione- no creí que fueras de las personas que viniera a esta clase de sitios-

Ella rio con ligereza

-no, claro que no, pero este es el mejor lugar para sugerir un romance espontaneo y platónico, además de los que vienen aquí con sus parejas, son sumamente crédulos y nos ayudaran a esparcir el rumor de que tú y yo salimos- ella volvió a sonreír satisfecha y él le devolvió la sonrisa- ahora, hablemos de negocios-

-Hablemos, qué tienes entre manos Granger-

-Te he dicho que me llames Hermione, bueno, cómo sea, el punto es este, ayer escuche otro interesante rumor, y solo es cuestión de horas de que llegue a su punto de ebullición- ella suspiró y él miro muy serio- Pansy soltó el maravilloso rumor de que descubrió que estás perdidamente enamorado de Harry Potter-

Malfoy soltó una tremenda risotada, espantando a la mesera que les traía sus cafés, y como consecuencia, esta se los dejo y se marchó rápido alterada.

-Jajajajaja, no puedo creer de lo que es capaz esta mujer- dijo él, secándose las lagrimas de la risa – Yo y Potter, eso es absolutamente estúpido-

-Claro que lo es, pero agárrate con más fuerza, porque ustedes dos ya tienen un club de fans que los apoya como pareja, se hacen llamar Drarrys-

Malfoy abrió los ojos como platos y rio con más fuerza, sabía que debía preocuparse por eso, pero le parecía hilarante las ocurrencias de Pansy y las chicas de Hogwarts.

-Ustedes, las chicas, sí que tienen mucho tiempo libre para pensar cosas-

-Habla por ellas, yo tengo cosas más importantes- contestó la castaña molesta.

-Bueno, ya, ya perdona. Agradezco que no seas de esas Gran… Hermione- ella suavizo su expresión al escucharlo – bueno, entonces ¿qué haremos, cuál es tu siguiente gran idea? ¿citas aquí todos los sábados tal vez?-

-No, tendremos que apresurarnos. Pídeme que sea tu novia-

-¿Qué, estás loca? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Y aquí?-

-si no quieres no, pero dime si tienes una mejor idea o consíguete a otra que te ayude- la castaña lo volvió a mirar molesta y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho-

-No, no, está bien, lo haré. – el rubio cerró los ojos y se preparó- Hermione…

-¡No!, primero tenemos que hacer otra cosa- lo interrumpió ella

-ash, ¿qué Granger? ¿Te tengo que bailar o qué? – respondió el slytherin molesto

-Se nota que nunca has tenido citas de verdad – dijo ella frustrada, y bajo la voz – primero tenemos que coquetear suavemente, aquí, en público, como si fuéramos una pareja perdidamente enamorada, después de eso me lo pides, ¿ok?-

El asintió. Así que se colocó a un lado de ella, permitiendo que sus brazos y muslos se tocaran. Draco estaba nervioso, no entendía por qué, después de todo ella era simplemente una sangre sucia que usaría temporalmente, sin embargo, había algo en la leona, que no había notado antes. Tomo uno de sus rulos de cabellos y pudo percibir el perfume de rosas combinado con el olor a pergamino y libros que provenía de ella, embriagándolo con suavidad.

Por otro lado, Hermione, no pudo evitar poner la piel chinita al percibir la cercanía del joven, además de su cálido aliento tan cerca a ella. No sabia porque se ponía tan nerviosa si tan solo estaban actuando, nada era real, no es que realmente encontrará a Draco Malfoy atractivo.

Los movimientos de ambos eran torpes, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja muy tímida y linda, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos sabia como comportarse, Hermione no era de las chicas que coqueteaba estúpidamente y realmente no quería imitar lo que había visto a Lavender y Pansy hacer para conseguir una cita con los chicos que les gustaban. Por otro lado Draco, era un experto a la hora de ligarse una chica, sobre todo para llevársela a la cama, sin embargo, Hermione era diferente y no podía tratarla como a las demás.

La leona se separó un poco de él, y tomo sus manos, pero las suyas no dejaban de temblar.

-Hermione, si no quieres hacerlo, está bien- dijo él, con una voz suave, diferente a la que siempre usaba para dirigirse a ella.

-No, no está bien, hazlo- respondió ella.

-Hermione Jean Granger – elevó su voz Malfoy para que todos escucharan- ¿saldrías conmigo? Estoy harto de verte a escondidas, no me importa que seamos de casas diferentes, no quiero seguir ocultando mi amor por ti.-

La chica se quedó sorprendida por la declaración tan extraña del rubio, pero pudo ver de reojo que todo mundo los miraba y que a algunas chicas les brillaban los ojos y decían "di que sí, di que sí"

-¡Oh Draco, por supuesto, que acepto salir contigo! – respondió ella. Pego un saltito y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-¿crees que se lo creyeron?- murmuro entre dientes Malfoy

-completamente, te dije que aquí todo el mundo son una crédulos- respondió ella

Todo el mundo en el café comenzó a aplaudir y a chiflar. Las chicas y las meseras se secaban las lágrimas mientras decían "eso sí es amor, que hermosa pareja, luchando contra todo para estar juntos"

* * *

**Hola chicos y chicas!**

**Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, solo faltan dos para terminar ;)  
**

**Una disculpa por actualizar hasta ahora, pero la escuela me tenia muy ocupada, pero finalmente acabó el semestre, así que soy libre! muajajaja  
**

**¿Cómo ven que Pansy dijo que hay algo entre Malfoy y Harry? jejeje, creí que seria divertido aparte incluir a las drarrys, en especial porque tengo una muy querida amiga a la que le encanta esta pareja, así que que este capitulo va dedicado para ella, por lo que, Betzi, si ves esto, espero no te enojes porque yo te quiero mucho!  
**

**Espero la siguiente semana actualizar el nuevo capitulo, ya veremos un poco más de sus pato aventuras de Draco y Hermione siendo "novios", además de que se revelará el secreto oscuro de Herms, la razón por la que acepto ayudar a Malfoy. A lo mejor ya no anda tan mandona con nuestro joven slytherin.  
**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias, ya sean criticas, consejos, porras, no importa.  
**

******Con cariño: PanMayfair**


	4. Capítulo 4: Nosotros y los demás

**El precio de los beneficios.**

**Summary: Malfoy corta con Pansy, y esta de venganza suelta un rumor que arruina la vida de nuestro querido Slytherin. Para poder librarse de este rumor, Malfoy tendrá que recurrir a la persona menos esperara.**

* * *

-¿Hermione, realmente es necesario que Malfoy se siente con nosotros en pociones?- preguntó Harry en voz baja esperando que Snape no los escuchará.

-¿Y por qué no Harry? Él es mi NOVIO –Hermione recalcó la palabra con fuerza mientras seguía preparando su poción- Me gusta tenerlo a mi lado-

-¿Y por qué no se regresa con sus compinches idiotas? – Preguntó Ron molesto al otro extremo de la mesa-

-Porqué quiere estar CONMIGO, y además cuando salías Lavender, Harry y yo tuvimos que soportar su presencia TODO el tiempo –contestó la chica bastante molesta- y créeme que no era una cerecita, ¿verdad Harry?-

El ojiverde asintió – Lo siento Ron, pero era una pesadilla-

Ron iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por un rubio slytherin.

-Sí van a seguir discutiendo sobre lo sexy que soy con mi NOVIA –Malfoy recalcó está última palabra- te lo agradezco mucho Weasley, pero requiero a mi NOVIA para decirle que su poción está hirviendo más de lo necesario por tu culpa-

Hermione inmediatamente volvió su atención a su poción para remediarla a tiempo y le dio un beso a su novio "falso" por avisarle, por su parte Malfoy le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Ron sin que la leona se diera cuenta por lo que el pelirrojo gruñó algo por abajo y se volvió con Harry seguramente para quejarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Deja de ser tan idiota con ellos y déjalos en paz- Le dijo Hermione a Draco al salir de clases.

Harry y Ron se había ido por su lado, y Hermione y Malfoy por otro, ya que curiosamente el joven serpiente tenía también Runas Antiguas.

-No puedo evitarlo, es un placer - dijo él sonriendo, pero ella seguía mirándolo molesta, así que agregó – pero contigo es un placer culposo. Es divertido Hermione, deberías intentarlo alguna vez-

-Habíamos hecho un trato, ¿recuerdas? -

-El trato consistía solamente en dejar de molestarte a ti-

-ash, haz lo que quieras Draco- dijo ella rodando lo ojos molesta

De repente el rubio recordó algo y sacó una cajita pequeña de su mochila.

-Toma- le tendió la cajita a la castaña fingiendo indiferencia.

-Gracias… supongo – dijo ella abriendo la cajita. En su interior había una pluma de un águila real nueva, Hermione se quedó sorprendida.

-He visto que tu pluma se ha desgastado de tanto uso, así que pensé que esa sería mejor para ti, las plumas de águila real duran más – explicó el rubio

-Pero, esto es demasiado, yo no puedo- replicó ella.

-Sí, si puedes, además eres mi novia y ninguna novia mía va a escribir con una pluma que se cae a pedazos-

-Te recuerdo que somos novios falsos-

-No importa, al caso es lo mismo, así que hazme el favor de aceptarla y usarla -

-¡Sí señor! –Dijo Hermione sonriendo, por lo que se acercó y lo abrazó –gracias-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había terminado la última clase del día, y ya que era viernes, todos los estudiantes respiraban un aire de paz y alegría, ante la idea de un prometedor fin de semana. Malfoy se encontraba cenando en la mesa de los slytherins junto a su amigo Theodore Nott. El rubio sonreía por dentro, ya que unas horas antes acababa de rechazar a una chica que le había ofrecido acostarse con él, por supuesto, que una semana atrás hubiese aceptado de inmediato, pero no era tan estúpido como para arriesgar lo que estaba logrando con Hermione, sabia que si aguantaba unas semanas más, TODAS las chicas del colegio otra vez estarían babeando detrás de él otra vez-

-Hey Draco- saludó Blaize Zabinni al joven slytherin. -¿dónde está Granger? ¿Todavía no pasa la aprobación Malfoy para que siente con nosotros a cenar?-

- Al contrario, la ha pasado con creces, ella está en la biblioteca estudiando, más al rato la alcanzo. Ella no es como Pansy que se me pegaba como una babosa todo el tiempo – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente Malfoy – aunque perdona la expresión, ya que es ahora tu novia-

-Nah, ERA mi novia – dijo su compañero sentándose a un lado del rubio y de Nott – La encontré besándose con Crabbe –

Draco escupió asqueado y Theo se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿Crabbe? Es el imbécil más grande del planeta, bueno comparte el puesto con Goyle, pero aun así…- el rubio se quedó sin palabras.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero de verdad le hace honor a reputación de facilota, como sea, no pienso salir con nadie que haya tocado a Crabbe, ni siquiera si he estado interesado en ella desde que la conozco- Zabinni suspiro profundamente –ya veo porqué la botaste Draco –

Nott le pasó el brazo por encima a Blaize en forma de apoyo moral.

-¿Sabes qué te subiría la moral¨? - dijo Nott, y Zabinni negó con la cabeza – ganar el partido de dentro de una semana contra los gryffindors, en especial ahora que tenemos una ventaja –

-¿Y cual ventaja es esa, según tú Teo? Hemos entrenado por semanas, además los gryffindors son unos idiotas, y tienen de guardián al inútil de Weasley, no necesitamos ninguna ventaja para ganarles – preguntó Draco

-Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé, pero bueno, ahora podríamos tener una espía infiltrada – contestó Teo bajando la voz.

-¿Quién? ¿Tú? No me digas que por fin aceptaste tu trasvestismo y te vestirás como una alumna de Gryffindor para espiarlos – se burló el príncipe de los slytherins

- Prometiste no volver a mencionarlo – acusó Nott sonrojado- solo fue una vez y fue para ayudar a mi hermana a escoger vestido de novia, cómo sea, sabes que me refiero perfectamente a tu "novia".-

Blaize no paraba de reír al recordar el anécdota de Nott y su vestido de novia, mientras que Draco se quedaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Theodore Nott

-¿crees qué ella será nuestra espía? Debes estar loco, ¡ella jamás haría algo así! – dijo Malfoy molesto

-Sí, tienes razón, ella jamás accedería, pero si la convences, le dices que te pruebe su amor, tal vez…-

-¡No! No pienso decírselo, ni pienso dejar que se meta en nuestros asuntos de quidditch, así que cierra la boca Theo y no vuelvas a sugerir algo así, a menos de que quieras volar en escoba sin extremidades – Malfoy se paró de la mesa bastante molesto y recogió sus cosas – los veo más tarde en el dormitorio, y Blaize, luego te presentaré una linda chica, hay muchas mejores que Pansy-

Malfoy se marchó a la biblioteca donde vería a Hermione, dejando solos a sus amigos.

-¿No entiendo por qué se enoja, después de todo es una sangre sucia, ni que fuera para tanto –

-No seas imbécil Theo, semanas atrás te hubiese apoyado, pero dime, ¿cuando veces viste a Draco defender a una mujer que no fuera de su familia? – preguntó Blaize

-Pues… no lo sé, nunca-

-¡Exacto! La dichosa Granger no sé que le habrá hecho a Draco, pero ella no es como las demás, así que se ha ganado mi respeto, por lo que te sugiero que no vuelvas a decir algo así, y mucho menos llamarla sangre sucia enfrente de mí, o peor, frente a él –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malfoy caminaba molesto hacia la biblioteca, ¿cómo demonios se le había ocurrido a Nott algo así?, odiaba admitirlo pero siempre había reconocido que Granger era mucho mejor persona que él, así que jamás podría pedirle algo así, ya que seguramente pondría en riesgo sus planes, su trato y su relación en el futuro.

Entró a la biblioteca, y como siempre, se dirigió directamente al área de transformaciones, ya que esa era la zona de la biblioteca donde Hermione se encontraba regularmente trabajando. Divisó su cabello castaño y alborotado, desapareciendo detrás de unos de los estantes de libros, así que pensó un darle un pequeño susto.

Ella se encontraba sacando un pesado libro de la estantería, cuando él se acercó sigilosamente y susurró suavemente detrás de su oreja:

-¿necesitas ayuda con eso, lindura? –

La castaña pegó un salto y ahogo un grito tapándose la boca para evitar que la señora Pince la escuchara. Por su lado, el rubio comenzó a reír, recogió el libro que la chica había tirado al asustarse y se lo tendió.

Ella lo tomó, y le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

-¡No es gracioso Draco!, pudiste haberme hecho tirar todos los libros y entonces nos la veríamos como la señora Pince – dijo ella molesta, pero aún con las mejillas coloradas de susto.

-Jajaja, sí lo fue, si te hubieras visto a ti misma saltar de la manera que lo hiciste, seguramente, también reirías, parecías un pequeño conejo saltando- se burló él.

La leona volvió a darle un manotazo, y se encaminó a la mesa donde estaba trabajando, sin dirigirle la palabra.

-Oh vamos, Herms, fue una leve broma, no te enojes – dijo Draco siguiéndola – está bien, me disculpo por eso, pero no te enojes-

Se sentaron en la mesa. Hermione se dirigió a él sorprendida y sonriente.

-Creo que es la primera vez que te escucho disculpándote conmigo, bueno para ser honesta, la primera vez que me enteró que te disculpas con alguien –

-En ese caso, más vale que recuerdes el momento, porque no pasa a menudo, de hecho, casi nunca- él le devolvió la sonrisa. – Bueno, ¿ahora en que trabajas?-

-En el ensayo de 5000 palabras sobre las propiedades de la sangre de las salamandras de fuego en las pociones para transformarse, para el profesor Snape – contestó ella hojeando el libro.

-¿Aún no lo terminas? –

-¿A qué te refieres con que aún no lo terminas? Es para dentro de un mes- se defendió Hermione

-Sí, pero bueno, yo lo terminé el mismo día que lo dejó, no me gusta dejar las cosas para último, puedo pasartelo si quieres –

Ella le dirigió una mirada enfurecida y gruñó un "No"

-Claro, claro, Hermione Granger, la alumna perfecta de su generación, nunca hace trampa- él se hizo a un lado y subió los pies a la mesa

-Por supuesto, ese "rumor" si es verdad – dijo la leona, mientras le daba golpecitos para que bajará los pies de la mesa – pero por lo visto el "rumor" de que eras un flojonazo no es verdad –

- No, no lo es – respondió el chico serpiente a la vez que subía los pies a la mesa otra vez- Al contrario, un Malfoy siempre da lo mejor de sí, es por eso que siempre cumplo con mis deberes a tiempo, además de que si los terminó rápido y bien, me libro de profesores que me fastidien y así tengo tiempo para hacer lo que quiera-

-Cómo conquistar chicas –

-Sí, así es, conquistarlas y a veces acostarme con ellas- admitió Draco

-No deberías tratar a las chicas como objetos de diversión Malfoy, no es bueno- dijo Hermione mientras comenzaba a trabajar

-Huy, me llamas por mi apellido, esto debe ser serio, ¿por qué? ¿Estás celosa? – susurró el chico, acercándose al oído de ella.

-Claro que no. No seas tonto. "Esto" – dijo señalándose a los dos – es puro negocio, así que me no me importa, solo digo que si sigues haciendo eso, algún día podrían usarte a ti –

-¿Cómo tú a mi? Supongo que aún no me vas a decir que recibes a cambio de esto Hermione – dijo él un poco más serio.

-No, y cómo te dije al principio, no te afecta en nada, así que cállate por un momento y déjame trabajar- Hermione se volvió a su trabajo y comenzó a ignorarlo.

-Bueno, ya que esto es puramente negocio, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar de negocios? –señaló él.

-Seguramente te mueres de ganar por contarme sobre la tonta chica de quinto que se te "ofreció" – dijo ella sin despegar los ojos de su pergamino y su libro

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – preguntó él sorprendido.

-Todo mundo lo sabe, la chica le fue con el chisme a todas las chicas que estaban en el baño del segundo piso; decían que tengo hechizado o que tal vez estabas realmente enamorado de mí, como para no engañarme. Lo sé, porque yo estaba en el baño, se callaron todas al verme-

-Mmm… la mayoría de las chicas del colegio son unas chismosas y unas idiotas –

-No Draco, no todas, solo las que sueles frecuentar – señaló la Gryffindor.

-Es verdad, pero no todas las que frecuento son así, por lo menos tú no lo eres - dijo el rubio cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

Hermione siguió escribiendo, pero un poco más lento y con una sonrisa en la cara, cada vez era más frecuente que Malfoy le dijera un cumplido, y no sabía si era por el trato que habían hecho o porque cada vez se conocían más entre ellos, sin embargo, una parte de ella se volvía muy feliz cada vez que él lo hacia.

De repente dejó de escribir y levantó la cabeza.

-¿escuchas eso? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Malfoy

-Creo que sí –

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y escucharon unos sonidos extraños provenientes de unas estanterías atrás de ellos. Se miraron nerviosos, no sabían si alguien había escuchado su conversación y tal vez había averiguado que no era verdad su relación "amorosa". El slytherin se paró y caminó hacia los ruidos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo Hermione nerviosa

-Me imagino por tu tono de vez que estás pensando lo mismo que yo, así que pienso ir a averiguar si han escuchado nuestra conversación- contestó Draco

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga, ¿vienes conmigo, sí o no? – dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano.

Ella asintió y con un rápido movimiento recogió sus cosas, las metió en su mochila, y después tomó la mano que le ofrecía su compañero. Caminaron lentamente hacia la estantería donde creían que se encontraba su espía, a la vez que los ruidos se hacían más cercanos y fuertes, estos sonaban como jadeos y válvulas despegándose de una pared. Malfoy conocía perfectamente esos sonidos, en cambio Hermione no, por lo que apretó la mano de él con mucha fuerza a causa de los nervios.

-Auch, Herms, me lástimas – se quejó Draco.

-Lo siento – respondió ella apenada y nerviosa.

Por fin dieron vuelta en el estante faltante y observaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, la escena que se presentaba ante ellos:

Pansy Parkinson se encontraba envuelta en los brazos de Gregory Goyle, y ambos se besaban salvajemente. Era difícil saber de quien era la mano de quien, pero se podía estar seguro de que Pansy prácticamente obligaba a Goyle a besarla y este seguía sus pasos torpemente. Con un tremendo sonido, cómo el de alguien que separa un destapa caños del piso de azulejo, se separó la pareja y miraron asustados a sus espectadores.

Rápidamente Pansy se defendió.

-¿Qué están viendo? ¿Ves algo que te guste Malfoy? –

-Todo lo contrario Pansy, creo que estoy a punto de vomitar – contestó él, fingiendo que vomitaba.

- Claro, eso es lo que pasa cuando un hombre gay ve a una pareja heterosexual besarse amorosamente…-

-¿amorosamente? Más bien parecía una tortura para Goyle –dijo Malfoy

-Tortura para ti, pobrecito, cómo niegas tu homosexualidad – se burló ella, y después se dirigió a Hermione al mirar que estaban tomados de la mano- ten cuidado Granger, no vaya ser que un día de estos te deje por Potter, pero supongo que has de estar muy desesperada –

-Gracias Parkinson, es muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que ese consejo te va más a ti, por cierto, abotónate la blusa, que no parezca que te esfuerzas tanto para que un hombre te note – contestó Hermione con una sonrisa cargada de veneno

-Mira asquerosa sangre sucia, a mi no me habla nadie así – gruñó la morena

-No te atrevas a llamarla así Pansy – exclamó Draco sacando su varita. La morena se hizo para atrás, seguida de Goyle, que estaba temblando y mirando a Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.- además la única asquerosa aquí eres tú.

-¿Te atreverías a atacar a una chica? ¿Solo para defender a "esta"?– preguntó maliciosamente Pansy

-Puedo defenderme sola, gracias–dijo Hermione, tratando de que Malfoy bajara su varita – Dejaste de ser una chica hace mucho tiempo Parkinson, por que no encuentro otra razón por la que Goyle este aquí.

Pansy se quedó la miró sin comprender, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Goyle abrió la boca por primera vez.

-Vámonos- dijo entre serio y nervioso. Tomó de la mano a Pansy y la arrastró afuera de la biblioteca.

Hermione y Draco se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos – sugirió Draco, ella asintió y salieron de la biblioteca.

Aún iban tomados de la mano, y la leona podía notar todavía la tensión por la discusión en el cuerpo de él, a la vez que la jalaba hacia una dirección.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó

-Al único lugar del colegio que puede relajarme-

La joven Gryffindor se dejó guiar por su acompañante, quien la llevo a la torre de astronomía, que en ese momento se encontraba vacía. Draco se quitó su capa y la puso en el suelo a modo de alfombra y le indicó que se sentará.

-Perdóname - dijo él con la cabeza baja.

-Wow, dos disculpas en un día, estas de ganga hoy Draco- dijo ella tratando de hacerlo sonreír, pero la expresión de él no cambiaba – no veo porque deberías disculparte, tú no hiciste nada malo, Pansy nos sacó de nuestras casillas-

-Tal vez, pero ella te llamo "sangre sucia"-

-No es la primera vez que me llaman así- dijo ella, mirando el vacío.

-Ese es el punto Hermione, yo soy la única persona que te ha llamado así, y es horrible, fui un idiota, jamás debí haberte tratado de la manera que hice-

-Lo sé, y sí, fuiste un idiota, incluso, algunas veces sigo pensado que lo eres- dijo la leona muy seria, sin mirarlo – pero eso no importa ya, nadie es perfecto, algunos somos más imperfectos que otros. Todo va cambiar a base de nuestro trato.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente, y la miró, admirando por primera vez sus facciones que le parecieron hermosas y su carácter tan asombroso.

-Hermione, ¿a qué te referías hace un momento con tus comentarios sobre Goyle?- preguntó Malfoy, rompiendo el silencio que había caído sobre ellos por un momento.

-Ah, es que bueno- Hermione río ligeramente- es algo muy gracioso.

-No entiendo-

-Es que veras, Goyle es gay- dijo ella riendo

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé? – Draco tuvo que agarrarse la quijada, de lo mucho que abrió la boca al quedarse sorprendido ante la declaración de Hermione- ¿Y tú como sabes eso? ¿Estás segura? ¿Goyle lo sabe? ¿Sabe que sabes?-

-Calma hombre, demasiadas preguntas, deja te explico- dijo la castaña – Déjame ver por donde comienzo… ¡Ah sí! Hace tres semanas, cuando comenzamos a "salir", ese día, cuando me dejaste fuera del retrato de la señora gorda, recordé que tenía que enviar una lechuza a mis padres, así que le pedí a Harry que me prestará a Hedwig, y me dirigí al correo, allí, escuché una conversación muy interesante entre Crabbe y Goyle. Estaban discutiendo sobre lo importante que era guardar un secreto, sobre que tenían que ser fuertes ya que este era su último año y después podrían estar juntos. Al parecer Crabbe no soportaba más y amenazaba con dejarlo. La verdad es que, la conversación fue corta y muy poco clara, aun así me hice una idea y no dije nada-

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada Hermione, eso me hubiese ayudado? –Sonsacó desesperado Malfoy –eso me pudo haber ayudado mucho-

-No claro que no Draco-exclamó ella- al contrario, sería otra base para afirmar que eras homo, además no estaba segura, tal vez era mi imaginación.-

-¿Entonces como puedes estar segura ahora de que sí es gay? – inquirió él

-Por que hace una semana los caché besándose en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, seguramente como nadie va a esos baños, se encontraron allí. Afortunadamente no estaba Myrtle, y ahora sé que ella no sabe nada de esos dos, pero ese día yo entré al baño y los encontré muy pegados. Cuando me vieron, Crabbe casi se desmaya del susto, y ambos salieron huyendo –

El joven slytherin se quedó pensativo al escuchar el relato de la leona, ella lo examinaba con la mirada para buscar una reacción en él.

-Así que… Goyle besando a Pansy, es una excusa para fingir que son heterosexuales- dijo él, analizando lo que sabía- Y Crabbe hizo lo mismo…

-Wow, ¿también Crabbe?-preguntó Hermione

-Oh sí, Blaize me contó que lo encontró besándose, lo más probable es que lo haya golpeado por hacerlo-

-Así que ambos escogieron a una de las chicas más conocidas del colegio para evitar ser descubiertos- concluyó la joven

-y no olvidemos que es la más fácil de ligar- completó él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, y de repente, estallaron en risas. Rieron por buen rato, como no lo habían hecho desde hace mucho, no solo por los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle, y la ingenua que era Pansy, sino que rieron de todo, hasta de la nada, como dos buenos amigos que se relajan y pasan un buen momento juntos.

Por fin anocheció, y Draco acompañó a Hermione a su torre, antes de que los regañaran por estar muy tarde en los corredores.

-Te veo mañana-se despidió Hermione

-Hasta mañana querida Hermione- dijo él, y se marchó sonriente a las mazmorras.

* * *

**Actulizando por fin! Perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, creo que es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora.  
**

**¿Qué les parece? En este colegio nadie es lo que parece... bueno, solo Pansy XD  
**

**Algo importante que quiero aclarar, es que para cuando inica este capítulo, Draco y Hermione, tienen 3 semanas fingiendo son novios, tal vez por eso ahora se llevan mejor, con eso de que tienen que pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos...  
**

**Como sea, creo que solo falta un capítulo y termina la historia.  
**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me hacen el día y me ayudan a seguir escribiendo n.n  
**

**Con cariño.  
**

**PanMayfair  
**


	5. Capitulo 5: Dime la verdad

**El precio de los beneficios.**

**Summary: Malfoy corta con Pansy, y esta de venganza suelta un rumor que arruina la vida de nuestro querido Slytherin. Para poder librarse de este rumor, Malfoy tendrá que recurrir a la persona menos esperara.**

* * *

-¿Es enserio Draco?-

-Por supuesto, a veces me pregunto por qué no lo vi venir, de cierta forma era enfermizamente obvio- contestó el rubio que no dejaba de hojear un libro.

-Qué asco, no es que sea homofóbico ni nada de eso, solo que imaginarme la simple combinación de esos dos, me asquea, sobre todo conociéndolos- Zabinni, fingió estremecerse. Hacia tan solo unos momentos que aprovechando que estaban solos en el dormitorio de los de último año, Draco le había contado el secreto amoroso entre Crabbe y Goyle.

-No traigas imágenes a mi cabeza, hasta ahora solo le había visto el lado divertido y ventajoso- dijo el rubio a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza tratando de suprimir su imaginación. –Por cierto, ni se te vaya ocurrir contárselo a Theo, por lo menos no todavía. Ese hombre tiene una lengua muy suelta y la capacidad de una curadita de té cuando se trata de prudencia y sentido común.

-Claro, claro, ahora cambiemos de tema a algo más digerible por así decirlo. ¿Cómo te va con Granger?-

-¿Y eso que te importa? ¿Tienes miedo que dañe la reputación de nuestra casa saliendo con una hija de muggles?- respondió ligeramente a la defensiva Malfoy.

-¿La reputación de la casa? Eso me vale un bledo, tan solo es que te noto diferente desde que sales con ella…-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, al principio parecía que te daba ligeramente asco –comentó el moreno muy serio- pero ahora te la pasas hablando de ella, pasas todo tu tiempo buscando una excusa para irte con ella. Todo tu universo está girando alrededor de Granger y eso jamás te había pasado con alguna otra chica; es más, te apuesto a que ese libro que llevas más de media hora oliendo y hojeando es de ella-

Draco cerró el libro de golpe y trató de suprimir el calor de sus mejillas. – Pues por algo es mi novia idiota, pero no todo lo que dices es verdad-

-A mi no me ves la cara Draco, sé perfectamente que ustedes estaban tramando algo desde el principio, pero ahora te gusta ella, ¿no es así? – Zabinni siguió acusando a su amigo mientras saboreaba un poco de victoria sobre él y esperando que se confesará. –

-No sé de qué me hablas Blaise – Draco intentó pararse, pero su amigo lo sujetó y lo sentó. Algo sin precedentes, ya que un Malfoy no es tratado de esa manera, sin embargo su mejor amigo lo tenía con la espada contra la pared.

-Te conozco perfectamente desde que somos niños, ya sospechaba que ustedes se estaban usando mutuamente, tú mi estimado amigo, eras demasiado obvio al usar a una chica sumamente cotizada en la escuela y con la que nadie te imaginaría para deshacerte de ese estúpido rumor-

-bueno, ¿y qué si eso es verdad?, eso no significa que me guste, un Malfoy nunca gustaría de una Gryffindor y menos en una como ella- esta última frase la dijo en voz baja y con un poco de dolor, que detecto Zabbini.-

-en ese caso no te molestará que llame a tu falsa noviecita, sangre suc…- el moreno no llegó a terminar la frase porque el príncipe de los slytherins se había encargo en pegarle un puñetazo.

-nunca la llames así, ¿entendido? –dijo lleno de rabia el rubio

-Lo sabía, te gusta. Lo tenías todo planeado en ese acuerdo que tienen ustedes, ¿pero te salió el tiro por la culata verdad? Admítelo estás loco por ella-

-Está bien, está bien, lo admito – Draco se relajó y bajo la mirada hacia el libro de Hermione que aún sostenía en su mano izquierda – Me gusta, bueno no solo esto, creo que me he enamorado de ella. Es que ella es tan… -

-¿diferente?- quiso ayudar su amigo

-No solo es eso, ella es única. Es inteligente y astuta, además de fuerte y valiente. Nunca se rinde, no teme decir lo que opina, sin embargo no es cruda, tiene un compasión, sensibilidad y un gran corazón; no creo haber reconocido todas estas virtudes en alguna otra persona, ni siquiera en mi madre, supongo que no es algo que se encuentre en la sangre mi familia, por muy limpia que sea-

-Bueno, en ese caso creo que eso es una excelente razón para no dejarla ir – dijo sonriendo Zabbini mientras se frotaba la mandíbula donde había recibido el golpe directo del rubio

-¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó asustado Draco.

-Bueno, es un poco obvio, Granger también está teniendo éxito en lo que ella obtiene a cambio de este "negocio" suyo- Zabinni supo por la mirada de su amigo, que este no sabía de lo que estaba hablado, así que continuó – oh vamos hombre, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta que ella aceptó salir contigo tan solo para poner celoso al idiota de Weasley-

-¡¿Qué?! Claro que no, ella tan solo quiere que deje de molestarla a ella y sus estúpidos amiguitos- el rubio comenzó a poner más pálido de lo que estaba y arrojó el libro de la leona a la cama-

-Draco no puedes ser tan ciego, ¿no has notado que ella te abraza más cuando está Weasley cerca? ¿Acaso no fue ella la que insistió en que te sentarás en su mesa de pociones? Vamos Draco, sé que incluso en el fondo lo has sabido todo este tiempo-

Draco Malfoy comenzó a sentir un peso en su pecho del tamaño de un campo de quidditch, se llevo las manos al rostro. A su mente vinieron todos esos momentos que Zabinni decía y que él por fin podía verlos. Hermione soltándole la mano en el momento en que Weasley se iba, abrazándolo cuando el pelirrojo pasaba por su mesa de la biblioteca donde siempre se sentaban, besos en la mejilla cuando la comadreja estaba cerca.

Se sentía utilizado y sucio, no es como si él fuera un santo y no estuviese usándola a ella, pero al menos se lo había dicho a la leona. ¿Entonces, todas esas risas, esos momentos íntimos, en los que finalmente se había sentido tan cercano y unido a alguien, eran falsos para ella? Siempre supuso que a pesar del trato, podía por lo menos haber algo, aunque sea pequeño entre ellos, aunque fuese la frase "eres único para mí".

-¿Draco…? – Zabinni se aceró ligeramente a su mejor amigo, sintiendo un poco culpable por el colapso emocional que estaba sufriendo su amigo, algo que nunca le había visto-

Draco se levantó y salió disparado por la puerta del dormitorio. No saludó a ninguno de sus compañeros de casa, ni siquiera a su horda de fans que una vez más se había vuelto a formar con esperanza de que alguna de ellas conquistara el rubio más cotizado del colegio; no, él iba directamente a la torre de Gryffindor en búsqueda de Hermione. Pero no tuvo que llegar hasta allá cuando divisó su melena castaña dando la vuelta en un pasillo cerca de la biblioteca.

-¡Hermione!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas como si el alma se le fuera en ello.

La muchacha se giró y sonrió al verlo.

-Hola Draco, no te esperaba ver hasta la cena, ¿cómo estás? –

-Her…mio..Hermione…- dijo él jadeando al alcanzarla por fin.

-Por Merlín Draco, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Huyes de alguna fan? – dijo ella tratando de sacarle un sonrisa.

Cuándo el joven se recuperó, tomo por los brazos a la leona y le preguntó:

-Hermione, dime que recibes tú a cambio.-

-Draco, me lastimas –él la sujeto con menos fuerza pero no la dejo ir.

-Por favor, dímelo y por lo que más quieras, no me mientas-

-Draco, no creo que sea el momento, además ya te he dicho que eso no te afecta en nada, no tienes porque preocupa…

-Sí, si tengo por qué preocuparme –la interrumpió él - Hermione, por favor dímelo, ¿es por Weasley? ¿Estás enamorada de él?-

-Sí, así es, lo he amado desde que recuerdo y sí, te he usado para ponerlo celoso-

Él la soltó y si alguien hubiese escuchado con atención, hubiese alcanzado a escuchar como el corazón de la serpiente se desquebraja en cientos de pedazos.

-¡Me has usado! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le atacó el joven, furioso.

-No me vengas con eso Malfoy, como si tu no hubieses planeado usarme a mi desde el principio y te apuesto a que ni siquiera me lo ibas a decir - respondió ella furiosa también – no te quieras hacer pasar por santo, además te dije que no te iba afectar en nada, tú obtienes lo que quieres y yo lo mío, esto no es nada más que un negocio. ¿Y sabes qué? Como ya ganamos los dos, ya podemos dar por terminado todo esto-

-¿A caso no lo ves? Esto ya no es por un tonto rumor y el trato, por lo menos no por mi lado, Hermione – dijo Draco con un tono suplicante

-¿Y eso qué se supone que tiene que ver conmigo Malfoy? –

Entonces él la besó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza como si quisiera fundirse en ella.

-"Esto" es lo que quiero que veas Hermione, dejó de ser trato para mi desde hace tiempo, me enamoré de ti – poso su mano en su mejilla tratando de retener la lágrimas de sus ojos – Yo te amo-

La leona permaneció en silencio unos segundos, tratando de procesar que, él que anteriormente era su peor enemigo, ahora acaba de declararle que la amaba. Fingió que no sentía un sentimiento cálido en su pecho y tan solo dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose de él.

-Lo siento, yo no te amo – y se fue, dejándolo solo en ese pasillo.

* * *

**Soy una mala persona! Hace mil años que no actualizo u.u**

**Lo siento mucho, pero para compensarles en poco les voy subir el final de este fic (lo que sucede es que este capitulo iba a ser el último, pero como iba a salir muy largo lo corté)**

**Además soy doblemente mala por romperle el corazón a Draco, créanme que cuando lo estaba escribiendo a mi se me estaba rompiendo el corazón e incluso me deprimí al terminarlo.**

**Les quiero agradecer de corazón toda su paciencia, apoyo y reviews, yo sé que no los contestó todos, pero leerlos me hacen muy feliz, los quiero 3**

**Con cariño **

**PanMayfair**


	6. Capitulo 6: Pruebame que me amas

**El precio de los beneficios.**

**Summary: Malfoy corta con Pansy, y esta de venganza suelta un rumor que arruina la vida de nuestro querido Slytherin. Para poder librarse de este rumor, Malfoy tendrá que recurrir a la persona menos esperara.**

* * *

Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de ganarles a los gryffindors, sin embargo ese siguiente sábado que jugaban, Ronald Weasley, "alias la asquerosa comadreja de la basura", iba a ser el guardián, lo que le daba una excelente oportunidad de patearle el trasero física y moralmente.

Sus compañeros de equipo habían notado el cambio radical de su capitán, últimamente Draco les exigía más y ellos lo tomaban en buen modo, no solo porque querían ganarle a Gryffindor, sino porque no hacerlo equivalía a que el rubio los castigara de muchas maneras creativas que solo los slytherins son capaces de imaginar.

Fuera del campo de quidditch, Malfoy se había vuelto más serio y si lo encontrabas de mal humor, era cruel y se desquitaba principalmente con los de primero, sobre todo aprovechando los beneficios que ser prefecto le otorgaba. Media población femenina del colegio se sentía atraída hacia la actitud de chico malo del joven serpiente, y ahora brillaba con fuerza la estrella de la esperanza desde que el rubio más cotizado del colegio había tronado con su novia Hermione Granger, dando por terminada la era de paz entre los gryffindors y los slytherins .

Ahora se acercaba el fin de semana y con un partido a la vuelta de la esquina, la tensión entre las casas había aumentado más de lo normal, y esta vez los slytherins daban por hecho su victoria en contra de su casa archienemiga.

Pero a pesar de todo el mar de rumores que circulaban en búsqueda de una razón por la que la leona y la serpiente habían cortado y así avivar más la llama de la guerra entre dos de las casas del colegio, su horda de fans que lo seguían a todos lados y sus deseos de desquitarse con Weasley, Malfoy se sentía ausente del universo, rara vez comía o dormía desde su última discusión con Hermione. El mundo ahora le parecía algo extraño, se había vuelto ajeno, consciente de que lo único que podía traerlo a la tierra era la dueña de un par de ojos color avellana y una melena alborotada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Herms… ¿estás bien? –

Hermione levantó el rostro y miro a Ron, sus ojos denotaban preocupación y un poco de tristeza.

-¿Por supuesto, por qué no abría de estarlo? – respondió ella.

-Seguramente porque llevas 10 minutos contemplando tu juga de calabaza- agregó Harry –Herms, llevas casi toda la semana muy extraña, ¿segura que no quieres contarnos qué pasa?

-No hay nada que contar chicos, estoy perfectamente-respondió la castaña sonriendo –solo es que estoy pensando en los deberes que me falta entregar-

-¿Deberes? ¡Hermione es viernes! No deberías estar pensado en eso cuando el fin de semana está a la vuelta de esquina, sobre todo mañana tenemos partido de quidditch – dijo el pelirrojo ligeramente desesperado por la sola idea de mezclar deberes con deportes.

-En ese caso ustedes deberían estar pensando en estrategias para mañana –

-No será necesario, seguramente aplastaremos fácilmente a esas serpientes – Ron se mostraba muy seguro para sorpresa de todos, ya que normalmente las vísperas de un partido lo ponía nervioso.

-Al contrario, creo que deberíamos hablar de eso – dijo Ginny que acababa de llegar – Dicen que el equipo de Slytherin nunca ha estado mejor, yo misma lo he visto, Malfoy les está exigiendo lo máximo, además parece más serio y oscuro que antes-

La pelirroja señaló la mesa de los slytherins y todos siguieron su mirada. Todo parecía normal, excepto cierto rubio que comía muy serio a pesar de la horda de fans que lo miraban con los ojos brillosos. Hermione no lo había visto desde su discusión, donde ella lo había rechazado. Se sintió incomoda en su asiento, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y las repentinas ganas de echarse a llorar la invadían, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el rubio levantó el rostro y miro hacia su mesa, todos se giraron rápidamente

-Supongo que ustedes no terminaron exactamente bien…- comenzó Ron, pero detecto una mirada asesina de su hermana.

-No quiero hablar de eso Ron- Hermione suspiro ligeramente -Creo que iré a la sala común, ¿alguien viene? –

-Yo me quedo, Harry y yo tenemos una cita – contestó Ginny sonriendo antes de darle un beso a su novio, Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su novia.

-¡Yo voy! – Exclamó Ron parándose de la mesa de golpe- si se van a poner tortolos, no quiero verlo-

Ginny le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana, quien fingió no verla.

Hermione y Ron se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor, dejando a la pareja sola en la mesa del comedor. Los pensamientos de Hermione se dirigieron al recuerdo de su discusión con Malfoy; no había dormido bien desde ese día, no podía concentrarse en las lecturas o en las clases que tenían juntos, ni siquiera se había sentido capaz de mirarlo y cuando por fin lo había hecho, él la había mirado con unos ojos tan fríos y lejanos que le provocaban escalofríos y tristeza.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Por qué seguía pensando en Draco si ella solo lo había utilizado? ¿Seguramente solo era el sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberlo hecho o por haberlo rechazado? ¿Realmente lo consideraba su amigo… o era algo más?

-¿Herms, pasa algo, olvidaste algo en el gran comedor? –

Qué ridículo pensamiento, claro que tal vez solo eran amigos, pero no era para tanto, él la había tratado como peor que basura por tantos años, ¿por qué no tenía el derecho de desquitarse un poco con él? ¿Qué le aseguraba que él hablaba en serio? Recordó sus ojos grises, cálidos y sinceros, y como estos se habían hundido en un mar extraño cuando lo rechazó… pero ella no podía hacer otra cosa, ella le había dicho la verdad, no lo amaba a él, ella amaba a…

-Ron, te amo- dijo de repente

Ron se quedo en silencio, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Me has escuchado Ron? Creo que te amo, siempre lo he hecho, bueno, tal vez no siempre, pero te he amado por mucho tiempo- insistió ella-

-Te he escuchado perfectamente Herms, pero, si dices que me amas tanto ¿Por qué no suenas convencida?-

-¿disculpa?- la castaña lo miro confundida- Te he dicho que te he amado desde que soy capaz de recordar…

-Sí, lo sé –interrumpió el pelirrojo – Pero suena como si ya no estuvieras segura de ello… Herms, tú no me amas, por lo menos ya no de esa manera. Aún así, si lo dijeras de corazón, no podría corresponderte, eres mi mejor amiga.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en los ojos de Hermione, así que ella las dejo caer por su rostro, estaba tan cansada, tenia años muriéndose por decirlo y cuando por fin lo había hecho pasaba esto…

Ron se acerco y la abrazo con fuerza, la joven le correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, pero no era tan solo porque había sido rechazada, lloraba por lo que llevaba acumulando y negando dentro de ella.

-Hermione – el chico comenzó a hablar sin dejar de abrazarlo o obligarla a que parada de llorar - Ginny me confesó este semestre lo que tú sentías por mí, no te enojes con ella, fue mi culpa porque la obligué a que me explicará porque mi mejor amiga salía con una persona que yo consideraba como una serpiente embustera y asquerosa que jamás se merecería a una persona como tú, así que sé en parte porque salía con Malfoy. Sabía que este día llegaría pronto, soy torpe, egoísta y…

-un idiota- dijo la leona entre sollozos

-Jejeje, sí, soy un idiota, pero no estoy tan ciego cuando sé para donde hay que mirar, y te he observado, Herms, sé que parte del amor que me acabas de confesar, todavía existe en ti, pero ahora lo eclipsa un amor más grande, y me preocupa que la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación no se haya dado cuenta de eso, así que hazme un favor y abre los ojos para que no pierdas a alguien que está dispuesto a dejar todo por ti-

Dicho esto, Ron besó la frente de ella, y la acompañó en silencio a la torre.

¿Qué significaba lo que le acaba de decir? Sí, le acaba de romper el corazón, sin embargo no se había sentido tan horrible como esperaba. Él había dicho algo sobre perder a alguien, pero ella no había perdido a nadie…

Draco.

Sí, lo había hecho… Lo recordó perfectamente, como negaba que se sentía atraída hacia el brillo de sus ojos grises, su sonrisa maliciosa y la que le dedicaba en especial a ella cuando lo regañaba. También había negado que realmente se divertía al estar con él, que le gustaba estar con él, que lo extrañaba cuando no estaba, que esa era la razón por la que lo espiaba cuando estrenaba con su equipo de quidditch, y se había sentido feliz cuando él le confesó que la amaba, pero lo había rechazado por tonta…

Hermione se había enamorado de Draco, y por ciega y orgullosa lo había dejado ir. Pero aún estaba a tiempo, ahora le tocaba a ella ser sincero con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El sábado por la mañana, la tensión en el gran comedor debido al partido, estaba en su punto de ebullición. Ron una vez más había entrado en una de sus crisis nerviosas que solían darle antes de cada juego, lo que lo hacía muy vulnerable a las bromas de la casa contra la que les tocara jugar, pero ese día, él no era el único ansioso, Hermione tenía la panza revuelta y las manos no dejaban de temblarle. Por su parte Ginny y Harry se vería en la difícil tarea de calmar a dos personas.

-Ron, calma, lo harás bien, siempre lo haces bien- decía Harry a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, la que debería estar nerviosa es Herms, pero a ella todo le va salir muy bien también, seguramente ese hurón de Malfoy caerá rendido a tus pies- agregaba Ginny

El pelirrojo miró a su amiga, y haciéndose el valiente por ella, trato de calmarse para apoyarla.

-Ti…tienen razón, ya les hemos pateado el trasero antes, lo volveremos a hacer, Herms no creas que porque Malfoy va a ser tu novio, se la vamos a dejar fácil eh-

Ella sonrió levemente y el reloj marcó 20min para las 11.

-Creo que es hora de que bajemos al estadio –dijo Ginny- el estadio ya se está llenando y tenemos que repasar las estrategias de juego-

Todos bajaron a los jardines que llevaban al estadio de quidditch, Hermione ya no temblaba como antes gracias a los consejos de sus amigos, e incluso se sentía más segura, pero cuando dio la vuelta vio a Malfoy rodeado de club de admiradoras, que como siempre, se acercaban para desearle suerte. Ron le dio un empujón y le susurró por abajo "vamos, tú puedes". La leona se armó de valor, y se dirigió hacia el capitán de los slytherins, quien despedía a sus fans, cuando la vio acercarse, su rostro perdió cualquier rastro de emoción.

-Draco, necesito hablar contigo- dijo ella tímidamente

-¿Qué necesitas Granger?- preguntó fríamente el joven

-Yo quería hablarte sobre lo de aquella vez…-

-No es necesario Granger, lo dejaste muy claro y he cumplido mi parte del trato, ya no te he molestado, ¿o acaso me has visto molestarte a ti o a tus "amiguitos"?-

-No, pero…-

-perfecto, en ese caso, te voy a pedir que me dejes en paz- Malfoy se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores del estadio

-¡No te vayas!- grito Hermione. Él se detuvo pero no se giró para verla.

-¿Por qué no? Te dije que me dejaras en paz-

-No puedo dejarte en paz, porque… te amo-

La última frase se quedó flotando unos segundo en el aire, hasta que el por fin la miró. Sus ojos eran tristes pero a la vez furiosos.

-Mientes – dijo entre dientes el chico.

-No, yo realmente te amo, le he descubierto…-

-¿Lo descubriste después de que Weasley te rechazó? – Rugió él – no te atrevas a negarlo, ayer los vi a ambos, sé perfectamente que la comadreja esa te rechazó y por eso vienes ahora conmigo-

-No, no lo negaré, pero eso no cambia el hecho que descubrí que ya no lo amo a él, porque me enamoré de ti- respondió ella serenamente – te amo, quieras creerme o no.

-Pruébalo- se giro y se encamino una vez más a los vestidores – y pruébalo de verdad Granger –

Ella corrió hacia el estadio. Él quería pruebas, ella le daría pruebas y tenía el plan perfecto, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Cuando llegó a las gradas, Neville le guardaba un sitio como siempre. Jaló a su amigo a una esquina y llamó a Lavender y a Parvati, tal vez estas dos últimas no fueran sus amigas predilectas, pero sabía que cuando se trataba de cosas de amor, ellas apoyaban en todo. Les contó lo que quería hacer y tal como esperaba, los tres accedieron rápidamente.

Lavender salió corriendo a las gradas de los slytherins, Parvati se fue a buscar a su hermana a las de Ravenclaw y Neville se quedó ayudando a Hermione en otra cosa.

El partido dio inicio, los rugidos de la multitud daban a entender que el partido estaba muy parejo. Zacharias Smith, que había conseguido ser el nuevo narrador, comentaba lo sorprendido que estaba que los slytherins no estuvieran haciendo trampa o jugadas sucias como solían hacerlo siempre, y esto era lo poco que alcanzaba a captar Hermione, ya que no paraba de buscar el momento de llevar a cabo su plan.

Parvati llegó corriendo emocionada y le informo a Hermione que los de Ravenclaw y los de Hufflepuff habían accedido. Lavender por su parte, llegó sonriendo y le tendió una bufanda de slytherin, diciéndole que una tal chica llamada Astoria era la que se la prestaba feliz de la vida.

El partido empató, y se acercaba el momento. La castaña se puso sobre su bufanda de Gryffindor la de slytherin y con la ayuda de sus tres compañeros tenía preparada una pancarta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que detestaba a Potter, era un buen jugador, además de que sabía dirigir a su equipo, pero eso no importaba, porque ese día se llevaría la victoria. Se concentró en buscar a la snitch dorada con tal de ganar el partido y de paso alejar de sus pensamientos a Hermione. Sabía que había sido cruel con ella, pero, ¿cómo podía estar segura que ella decía la verdad? La vio de reojo, con su melena rebelde, le sonreía con esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el hecho de que estaba usando una bufanda con los colores verde esmeralda y plata.

Pero no pudo concentrarse más en esa imagen, ya que frente a sus ojos, pasó volando la snitch que se dirigía a las gradas de slytherin, justo donde estaba la cara de Pansy. Sonrió por dentro y voló a toda velocidad a las hacia ella, pero Potter también se había dado cuenta, ya que igual de veloz volaba a la misma dirección. Pansy pegó un grito y se desmayó cuando ambos buscadores casi se estrellaban en su cara, pero para su suerte la snitch cambió de rumbo. La pequeña esfera amarilla seguía un camino hacia los aros gol, pero Malfoy y Potter estaban tan cerca, el rubio casi podía sentirla en su mano… y así fue, por una la milésima la agarró antes que si rival de Gryffindor, otorgándole la victoria a las serpientes.

El estadio rugía con fuerza, los slytherins celebraban, los jugadores de Gryffindor les daban las manos a sus contrincantes, ya que era la primera vez que jugaban contra ellos un partido tan reñido y limpio.

Malfoy se dirigió con su equipo para festejar, pero ellos señalaban hacia las gradas de Gryffindor, el resto del estadio hacia lo mismo, todos le indicaban que viera hacia allá. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, vio a una castaña hacerle señas con alegría, mientras sus amigos levantaban una pancarta con un león abrazando a una serpiente y que decía:

**"Incluso los leones se pueden enamorar de las serpientes.**

**Te amo Draco Malfoy, me creas o no"**

Ahí estaba su prueba, Hermione le estaba declarando frente a toda la escuela que lo amaba. Le arrojo la snitch que aún tenía en la mano a Harry y se dirigió volando hacia su leona. Cuando llego a las gradas, dejo caer su escoba al tiempo que con su mano rodeaba la cadera de ella y la atraía hacia él.

-¿Esta es tu manera de decirme te amo Granger?- le dijo sonriendo

-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quiero estar otro momento sin ti. ¿Qué dices, serías mi novio, pero de verdad esta vez? –

-Yo no quiero solo ser tu novio, quiero ser más que eso – él la beso con dulzura y una vez más todo el estadio rugió de alegría. Ambos recordaron que todo el colegio los estaba observando, así que el joven levantó su mano derecha y la escoba se alzó directamente a él. Montó la escoba con Hermione sobre sus piernas y le beso la oreja.

-¿A dónde vamos Draco? –

-A un lugar donde me puedes dar otras pruebas de amor… más candentes – dijo él seductoramente y ella le dio un puñetazo en el brazo – es broma, es broma. Solo es que no quiero compartirte con nadie más de este momento al fin del mundo.

Hermione lo rodeo de los brazos y comenzó a besarlo mientras él daba una patada del suelo y salían volando.

* * *

**Bueno, este es el final. Es un poco diferente de lo que había imaginado, de hecho Ron iba a ser un villano, pero le cambie, porque no quería ser tan mala XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado n-n Lo escribí con mucho amor pensando en ustedes que se toman la molestia de leer mis tarugadas. Les agradezco de corazón sus reviews, porque realmente me motivaron a no dejar abandonado este fic.**

**Y bueno, no será lo último que sepan de mí, ya estoy empezando otros dos dramiones que espero subir pronto n.n**

**Con cariño**

**PanMayfair**


End file.
